Shades of a Relationship
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Drabbles and one shots on BMWW. Inspired by The-Lady-Isis's Sushi Ocean
1. Red

**Red**

When she was a young girl, still in training in Themyscira, red was danger. Red were the Amazons pretending to be enemy warriors as they trained to fight off an invasion of the island, no matter how remote that possibility was.

When she first heard J'onn's cry for help in her mind, red was the colour of the Champion's armor she knew she would have to steal in order to reach Man's World and help them with whatever situation they were facing.

After spending some time in Man's World, red, to her, became synonymous with The Flash and his boundless enthusiasm and energy.

After the Gorilla City incident, as she'd taken to calling it, Shayera had teased her for ages about the blush that had stained her cheeks after she had kissed the Dark Knight to thank him for his concern for her. And her perception of the colour red changed again. Now it was attached to the blush staining her cheeks every time she thought of that incident, and unknown feelings that were growing in her for him.

Then came the 'incident' in Las Vegas. After that, after John and Shayera began 'dating' as it was called here on Man's World, red was now associated with hidden longings and a love she couldn't bring herself to admit to him. It was now associated with the love she realized she felt for the man who she now thought of as _her_ knight after she had seen Shayera's red hair disappearing into John's room one day, and it had brought about a wave of longing that she still did not fully understand.

Later, after the Thanagarian invasion, the colour was the colour of Bruce's lips after she had kissed him in that little restaurant. He could keep on thinking she had kissed him to help them escape the attention of the hawk – men, she knew better. She'd kissed him because she wanted to, and would not have for any other reason.

Later, after the Unlimited expansion, red was anger. How DARE he refuse her for those STUPID reasons? She'd literally seen red that day, beating up training drones until there were none left for her to destroy.

Two years after the Circe incident, red, for her, changed again. Now the colour was weddings and happiness. He'd come to her the day after giving her those pitiful reasons, and apologized, agreeing to give their relationship a try – she privately suspected Alfred of being the reason behind his change of heart. They had come a long way since then, from those delicious stolen kisses, to her meeting the Bat – clan, to consummating their relationship and finally telling the rest of the League – she still laughed when she remembered the look on Wally's face – to their wedding today. The red gown she wore today, she knew was something she would always treasure.

And today, the colour red changed for the last time in her life, as she was handed the girl she had given up her immortality to have. She looked down at her baby daughter, little Jennifer Shayera Wayne, wrapped in the deep red blanket her godmother Shayera had gotten her, and knew the thrill of holding her daughter for the first time, she knew that thrill would forever be associated with the colour red.


	2. Alcohol

Alcohol, he mused, had certainly played an important part in their relationship.

He'd been at a dinner party in Boston with some of his business associates when he'd first seen her. She'd walked into the restaurant as Diana Prince while he'd been sipping away at champagne. He didn't remember which one, or what it tasted like, only that it had been an obscenely expensive vintage. Once she had walked in, the only thought in his mind had been to make her his forever – a rather strange thought for a legendary billionaire playboy, but it had been the thing he'd thought when he'd seen her. Agreed, he'd pushed it away immediately, knowing that even if he was lucky enough to have her, he'd never bring anyone into contact with his dangerous night life if he could help it, and he'd stayed on that thought even when he'd found out HER secret identity. But still, it was the champagne that he remembered when he thought of his first sight of her.

The first time he'd realized he was in love with her had been after Gorilla City, and that night, he'd disappeared to one of the many seedy bars in Gotham, and gotten drunk on cheap vodka and rum. He'd spent that night in his penthouse, not wanting to face Alfred in his state. After that, he'd made it a ritual to get drunk at least once a month to prevent him from giving into his feelings.

Their first kiss had been a few days after Paris. He'd entered the manor after a meeting with Lucius and there she'd been, talking to Alfred like he was her new best friend. She'd calmly informed him that she knew that he was Batman, there was no use denying it, he still owed her a dance, and she was here to collect it, and wasn't leaving until she got her dance. He'd had no choice but to agree. She'd looked so beautiful in his arms that for once, he'd given in to temptation and kissed her. She'd tasted of strawberries and wine, he remembered. He'd soon come to his senses, pulled away and apologized, and, to his surprise, her only answer had been 'Don't be,' much like he would reply months later in a little restaurant. And just like that kiss, the one during the dance was never talked about – but he still remembered the taste of that first kiss.

The night she'd announced to everyone that, while she'd keep her powers, she'd transferred her immortality to Lois Lane-Kent so that she and the Boy Scout could have their happily ever after without the fear of her dying of old age, she'd cornered him and told him that the real reason for the transfer was so that she would not have to watch him die, knowing that she would live forever – Clark's happiness had only been an added benefit. He'd ached to give in that night, but he knew he'd never let her go if he did. So he'd drowned his feelings once again in cheap vodka and rum – the only thing he remembered clearly from that night.

He'd not known that he'd give in to her soon after – and once again it involved alcohol. Diana, Clark, J'onn, Wally, John and he had spent the day cleaning up Metropolis of what seemed like half of the League's rogue gallery, and all of them – Shayera included – had invited themselves to the manor. Clark had decided that this was as good a time as any to celebrate Shayera's pregnancy and her impending marriage to John, and Alfred, of course, had agreed, and had brought up some of his best vintage champagne. They'd all proceeded to get drunk – apparently alcohol during pregnancy had no effect on a Thanagarian child, and according to to Shayera, she may not have been able to fight, but no one would stop her from drinking (no one had been stupid enough to argue with the hormonal Thanagarian.) And drunk, he'd proceeded to kiss Diana, knowing that this kiss would change everything, but finding that he didn't care. He'd asked her out the next day, and they'd been in a steady relationship since then.

He'd had two glasses of wine before she came over _that _day. The night had been meticulously planned – he'd ordered Dick and Tim to take over his patrol, and then told Tim to spend the night with Dick in Bludhaven. They'd shared a gourmet dinner courtesy of Alfred, and then he'd taken her to the top level of the Eiffel Tower, booked by him for tonight. They'd danced under the stars in Paris, her in a flowing black gown, him in a tux. They'd danced for what seemed like years before he'd kneeled before her, and, holding up the ring that had once been his mother's and before her, his grandmother's, he'd asked the once immortal Amazon princess to marry him. That night had certainly been a memorable one – he still remembered the tears that had glistened in her eyes before she'd kissed him, giving him all the answer he needed. But too date, the World's Greatest Detective was clueless as to how he'd managed to muster up the courage to actually ask her – but he suspected it had something to do with the wine.

His reverie was broken by a knock on the door.

'It's time Bruce.' His eldest son's voice floated in.

He put down the glass of wine he was holding, and, as he walked into the church he'd built on his estate for this day, as he looked at the entrance waiting for his bride-to-be, he decided that yes, alcohol had certainly played an important part in their relationship.


	3. Exhausted

**Exhausted**

Diana's day had been awful. She had been helping prevent a tsunami from hitting the Hawaiian islands, and, as soon as that threat had been contained, J'onn had informed her that she was needed in Fiji to help with an earthquake. And since Fiji was across the International Date Line, she had been right back under the blazing sun.

It may have been a bit of a stretch to assume that twelve hours under the sun would not affect her, especially after the week she'd had, but then, she had never fallen ill, or felt extremely tired in her long life.

And to top all, she had a meeting with Alfred that she just could NOT miss – he was helping her figure out a way to get through Bruce's stubbornness, so that meant that nothing was stopping her from making this appointment – not even Ares himself.

But she was uncharacteristically weak after she reached the manor, and even the usually calm Alfred had been shocked at her state.

"Miss Diana you look truly exhausted! We've got to get you to a bed right away."

"But –"

"We can continue our conversations about Master Bruce's idiocies another day I'm sure. Right now, your health is of the utmost importance. What exactly have you been doing today my dear?"

Um…tsunami in Hawaii and then earthquake in Fiji." Her voice sounded extremely tired even to her own ears.

"It's absolutely no surprise you look exhausted. Not even a meta blessed by your gods could withstand that kind of strain. The master bedroom should be perfect for your needs – it's not like Master Bruce will be sleeping once he gets home anyways."

She could do nothing but agree – the man had raised the Batman, she knew that arguments would get her nowhere. Besides, even she knew she needed the rest. And his bed was just so comfortable, as soon as she collapsed into it, she was fast asleep.

She had absolutely no idea how long she had been asleep, but it was dark when she woke up, the cool night air streaming in from the open balcony.

She turned her head, still too tired to push herself up to a sitting position. _He_ was standing there, dressed in civilian clothes, one of the rare nights he wasn't out on patrol. She loved the sight of him out of the Batsuit for once – she may have fallen in love with him long before Paris, but after that night, she much preferred him without the cowl.

She wanted to comment, but by now, she knew better. Trying to get him to talk to her would only push him further away.

The sound of his voice didn't really surprise her – she knew he would have realized that she was up even though she hadn't made a sound. He wasn't the World's Greatest Detective for nothing.

"Why, Princess?" He turned to face her, and for once she could see his emotions written on his face, shock and hurt all over it.

"Why what?"

"When Alfred told me you'd turned up at the manor exhausted, I knew it couldn't be only because of your last mission. And when I checked with J'onn, he said you'd been running yourself ragged with missions these past few weeks. And don't think I haven't noticed that you've been avoiding me." It was the last part that brought out the hurt in his voice.

"That still isn't a question." She wasn't letting him escape so easily.

"Why exhaust yourself so badly that even after sleeping for a day and a half, you still can't push yourself out of bed? Why do that only to avoid me?"

"A day and a half -?"

"Stop changing the topic Diana."

"You know what I want from you. I know pushing you will only drive you further away from me, but I also know myself well enough to know that if I saw you again, I WOULD push you. This seemed like the best possible way to avoid the on the rare occasions that you visited the Watchtower.

He looked at her in disbelief. That was obviously the last answer he had expected, though what he had actually expected, she wasn't sure. But she could clearly see the sorrow in his eyes that her words had brought.

"I'm sorry Princess."

"For what?" He was going to have to do better than that.

"For driving you to that limit. For not seeing what was in front of me. For hurting you."

"You're forgiven." But her voice clearly said she expected more.

"I don't suppose I could start making it up to you with a dinner at the manor?"

"Only after you answer MY questions."

"Ask away."

Why now? What changed so suddenly that you're willing to let me in now?"

"When I returned yesterday and saw you lying there looking like you hadn't eaten for weeks, gaunt and exhausted, I was scared. I tried not to care for you, but I failed miserably, and seeing you like that – I realized you weren't invulnerable, realized that I could loose you anytime, could have lost you sometime these past few weeks, and you'd never know how much I cared."

"I don't know what to say." She was stunned that not only had he answered, but that he'd let out his feelings for once.

"Dinner after you're well?"

"No last minute cancellations – not even the Joker."

"I'll put Tim on patrol."

"Done."

"You're on leave for the next two weeks Princess – you need the rest. Sleep now." He sat down next to her on the king-sized bed.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you Bruce," she murmured.

"I love you too Princess. Sleep."

And as she fell asleep to the sensations of his lips on her forehead and his hand stroking her hair, she decided that exhaustion was not so bad after all.


	4. Passion

**Passion**

**A/N: This poem is something I wrote that I thought would be a fitting description to the relationship between Batman and Winder Woman if the man FINALLY stopped being so stubborn and agreed to go out with her.**

Of pleasure lashing through the sky,

Of pain and pleasure intertwined,

Of love,

And passion,

And overheated desire,

Of want,

And need,

And all of it combined,

Of pleasure lashing through the sky,

Of pain and pleasure intertwined,

And passion unchained.


	5. Gunshot

**A/N: Edited 20/12/2012 to hopefully improve Bruce's characterization.**

**Gunshot**

**Watchtower**

She was dead. Wonder Woman was dead, and the world was silent in mourning. She had died not at the hands of Luthor, or Giganta, but at the hands of a no-name villain who had gotten in a lucky shot before the League could take him down. All while he was patrolling in Gotham. She was dead, and, unlike Clark, she wasn't coming back.

The only light in his dark life was dead. He STILL couldn't believe it. She was dead, and he hadn't been there to protect her. He should have been there. She was so much more - the world didn't need him like they needed her. She had been the light of the Watchtower, the only one who could pull every single member out of what what Wally liked to call their 'Bruce-moods.' She was the one who cared about the entire world, not just a single city. He should have been there to save her - should have been there to take the bullet for her.

And the most painful part of it all was that she had never known. He'd let her believe that he didn't care, pushed her away as best he could in order to keep her heart safe after his inevitable demise. That was how it was supposed to go. He'd die, and she'd live on, not the other way around.

Wasn't it enough that his parents had been taken from him? That Alfred had passed on a few months ago? And now this…he'd had enough. She was his life, the reason he continued being the protector – not Dick, not Tim, not Barbara – SHE had been his life. He may love the Bat-clan, but they weren't her. And now she was gone, thinking that he hadn't – that he didn't – care for her.

He couldn't – she _had_ to know. He _had_ to tell her. He couldn't continue without her, without her light. He knew he'd be consumed by the darkness he fought without her.

There was only one way left. They were all asleep, they'd never know. And since J'onn couldn't get into his mind, he wouldn't be able to alert them.

A gun was lifted.

A trigger pulled.

The sound of a bullet echoed throughout the silent halls.

Earth's mightiest heroes awoke to silence.

The Watchtower would never be the same again.

**Elysian Fields**

"_Why?"_

"_It was the only way to tell you, Princess."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_That I love you."_

"_I love you too Bruce."_


	6. Three

**Three**

His life, it seemed, was tied to the number three.

He had had three parents in his life – Thomas and Martha Wayne, who gave him birth and looked after him till their untimely deaths, and Alfred Pennyworth, the one who made him the man he is today.

Three deaths in his life – his parents as a result of a mugging gone wrong, and Jason at the hands of the Joker – but three deaths all the same.

Three sons – Richard Grayson, Jason Todd and Tim Drake. None were of his blood, yet, though he would never tell them as much, they were the sons of his heart.

Three 'sidekicks', as some dubbed them, to help him patrol Gotham – Robin, Oracle and Batgirl.

Three metas who he trusted completely – though, once again, he would never tell them that. Superman – Clark – the man who even he would call a friend. J'onn, the one who knew his life as well as he himself did – for in his mind, J'onn had lived it with him. And Diana, the one person that even the Bat trusted instinctively. Diana – the only woman he would ever love.

Three – the number of reasons he'd given her. The number of reasons he'd used to shield the fact that, in reality, he was afraid. Afraid of loosing her as he once did his parents.

Three – the number of couples she'd used to dispute one of those reasons. John and Shayera – back together, and getting married soon, she'd said. Green Arrow and Black Canary – who were then expecting their first child. And Question and Huntress – still teammates even though one of them was not a League member, and yet, she'd exclaimed, they were happy newly weds. It was that day that he'd realized he might just have been fighting a loosing battle.

The third day of January – the day he'd finally given in and admitted to her that he was in love with her.

The third day of the third month – just over a year after he'd first told he loved her, he'd asked her to marry him. The third day of the third month – a year after he'd proposed, it was on that day that they'd gotten married.

And now – it was another three that proved him wrong, though he really didn't mind it. Behind that door were the _three_ women that he loved – Diana, and their twin daughters.


	7. Why?

**Why?**

**A/N: Set about a year after Destroyer**

"Bruce would you just listen to me for once?" Diana's exasperated voice echoed through the halls of the manor.

"We've already discussed this. We can't be together! There's nothing more to say." He was tired, tired as hell of refusing the one woman he wanted more the anything, the one woman who he knew he couldn't allow himself to have.

He loved her; he'd finally admitted that, at least to himself. And the reasons he'd given her didn't really count, that too he admitted. Sure, there may have been a hint of truth in them, but in reality, he knew very well the reason he'd told her no was because he was afraid, both for her and for himself. They led extremely dangerous lives, and there was a very good possibility that one day, one of them would not return back from a mission. If it was her, and he'd already allowed himself the luxury of truly loving her, his heart would not be able to stand the loss. Both Bruce and Bruce Wayne would be lost – and Batman would take over completely. Her death now would hurt, but it would not destroy him as surely as it would if he let her in – and his destruction he couldn't allow, for his sons and Alfred, and for the vow he had made to his parents.

And if there was one thing that he refused to do, it was expose her to the reality of the death of a lover. She would survive the death of a teammate and a friend – he would not make her live through the death of one she loved, and his death was inevitable, because if she was not killed before him – the very _thought_ of her death made him shudder – he would die before her, whether on a mission or because of their different life spans.

"Bruce, _please_. Just this one time, talk to me." Her voice had changed now, changed from exasperated to – dare he say it – almost _desperate_. And that only ensured one thing – he was going to give in to her. Again.

"What, Princess?" He sighed, turning to face her.

"Run me through the reasons again."

"Princess –"

"Just one last time Bruce."

"Fine. One – dating within the team always leads to disaster –"

"It hasn't for Arrow and Canary. And Question and Huntress and teammates, and I don't think their relationship is heading towards disaster. And John and Shayera may have had their problems – who doesn't – but aren't they plan –"

"Two," he interrupted, "I'm a rich kid with issues and you're a princess from a society of immortal warriors."

She didn't say anything to this, only pursed her lips, and he continued on, thinking he'd won this one.

_Three. If my enemies knew I had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they'd gotten to me through her._

"You know as well as I do that that is just about as valid as your first reason. My enemies are more likely to go after you that the other way around – yours just want _you_ dead, mine will not be happy until the entire League is gone."

"You still haven't been able to destroy my second reason Princess."

"Because that really isn't valid, is it? I know you well enough by now to know that that isn't what's really stopping you. What's the real reason Bruce?"

He remained silent. He really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Don't make me use my lasso on you Bruce. I don't want to force it out of you, but if that's the only way I'll get an answer, I'll use it."

Still no answer. He wasn't going to give her an answer, especially not under the threat of her lasso. That she'd make good on her threat, he didn't doubt. But her wasn't going to answer under a threat. And in a few minutes, the lasso was around him.

"Let's try that again. What's the real reason you won't agree to this relationship?"

"Either you'll die, resulting in the loss of what heart I have left, or, more likely, you will be faced by the inevitability of my death, which is not something I want to expose you to. You'll deal with the death of a teammate and friend – but the death of a lover is different, trust me, I know. Nor does the thought that you might find solace with another – most probably Clark after Lois and I are gone – make me feel better."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" she sighed as she removed the lasso from him.

He didn't answer, only turned away from her. He'd known that she was going to force the issue, but that didn't stop his anger and embarrassment on being forced to admit his reasons.

But he also knew his anger wouldn't last long – it never did when it came to her, and for some reason, he doubted that would change today.

"I'm sorry I did that to you Bruce, but you left me no choice." She sounded so sad…he couldn't help but turn to face her once again.

"Princess –"

"I guessed most of that but still…Why didn't you tell me before Bruce? I could have told you…those reasons…they're not valid anymore. Just hear me out, please?"

"Tell me." It may have come out as an order, but the gentleness in his tone said that it was more a question than anything.

"I'm not immortal anymore Bruce."

Wait. _What_?

"What –"

"I transferred it. The gods gave me a gift of my choice; I asked to have my immortality transferred to Lois. So I really don't see Kal and me getting together. And before you ask me why I did it, it was because no matter how much you insist on pushing me away, I can't live without you, and nothing you do can change that."

It had been a long time since it had happened before, but she had managed to shock him to such a level that his jaw fell open.

Her fingers were now gently caressing his cheek.

"Think about for a day. I'll be in my rooms in the Watchtower – give me your answer tomorrow."

She dropped a butterfly kiss on his lips, and then she was gone.

This changed everything.

**A/N 2: I know Diana and Bruce are slightly OOC, but I'm sure after ages of her going after him and being rejected, she's going to get a little frustrated. And from what I've seen in JLA and JLU, he's never been able to hold up well against her.**

**A/N 3: Review please!  
**


	8. Storm

**Storm**

She would leap into battle with monsters, sorceresses and demented power-hungry villains without batting an eye, but storms were the one thing that terrified her.

Themyscira had been blessed by the gods on the day of its creation, so she had never known violent weather until the day she came to Man's World. And it was soon after that day that she had first discovered the one fear she had apart from loosing him – the sound of rain lashing down, the clash of thunder, the violent flashes of lightening.

If she was caught in the middle of a storm during a battle, she could fight through her fear, but not on nights like this. She was already trembling under the covers – she _hated_ storms.

And then suddenly, warm arms engulfed her, and pulled her closer to the warmth and safety of his body. A smile flickered across her face. Even asleep, he always protected her.

As she allowed herself to surrender to sleep, she realized that in his arms, she felt protected from everything, and she wasn't scared anymore.


	9. Change

"How did we get here?"

That was the question. How – and when – had the tension between Diana and him reached such a level that acting on it was only inevitable, to the point where it led them to being curled up together on Diana's bed in the Watchtower?

* * *

They'd been returning from a mission in India, and were overhead the Antarctic when the Javelin suddenly lost power. And since the teleporters and comm. links were down due to a system upgrade, they were stuck here with no way out.

Usually, Diana would have flown and gotten help, but she'd been running herself ragged on missions for the past few weeks, and it seemed that her exhaustion was affecting her ability to control her body temperature, which meant that on no account was she leaving the Javelin.

The Batsuit, on the other hand, protected Bruce from extreme weather conditions, but that didn't really help in this situation apart from keeping him warm – there was no way he'd be able to reach anywhere near civilization before fatigue overcame him. But there were other things he was more worried about right now – the Javelin had a temperature control system, but since it had lost power, it wasn't working. And as Diana's suit was, in effect, nothing more than a glorified bathing suit, she was obviously freezing, no matter how hard she tried to hide the fact.

If there was one thing the Batman always made sure to do, it was to keep an eye on his Princess. That much, he could admit to himself, even if he would have vehemently denied it to another. And the first thing he noticed as soon as the Javelin crashed, it was that she had started shivering uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Princess?"

"It's nothing."

"You're shivering Princess. It's not nothing."

"Leave it."

"Princess…"

He got up from the pilot's seat, walked up to her, and gently pulled her up, wrapping her in his arms. He picked her up gently, sat down on the seat he had made her vacated, and deposited her in his lap, pulling his cape tightly around them.

"What…"

"Exchange of body heat Princess. This should help keep you warm until we find a way to get out of here." Not to mention that it was extremely pleasant holding her like this in his arms.

Well. It _was_ best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, as the saying went. And after all, this might just be her only chance to be in Bruce's arms like this. So that was that. Nothing could get her to move from his lap. It might just be the best moment in her life.

And then – well if anyone had heard her previous thoughts, she would have told them to disregard that last statement. _This_ was the best moment of her life – in his arms, with his arms wrapped around her, her head buried in the crook of his neck, and him stroking her hair. It was pure bliss, and in this moment she could pretend that he wasn't pushing her away constantly, and that they were a couple.

"Princess?"

"Hmmm…?" She couldn't bring herself to say more than that.

"Feeling warmer?"

"Slightly…" That should make sure he wouldn't pull away from her.

And she was right. His arms tightened around her, and he tilted her head from its position so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Princess?"

Suddenly, she knew exactly what he was asking, and though a part of her insisted of wondering exactly what had changed, and why his reasons no longer applied, she didn't really trouble herself with it. She knew there would be more than enough time for that later. For now, there was only possible answer that she could give him.

"Yes."

Her voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper.

The reaction was instantaneous. He pulled her in for a kiss, gentle at first, but soon turning passionate. Lips moved over each other, tongues tangled in a heat of desire, hands wandering over the other's body. They pulled away from each other only when the need for oxygen got the better of them, resting their foreheads together.

"Prin –"

"Batman, Wonder Woman, are you'll OK? We just got back on line and notice the Javelin failure."

Of all the times – why did the systems have to have finished with the update right _now_, just when she'd _finally_ had Bruce to herself for this once? She was about to cry out in frustration as he got about to untangling their bodies.

And suddenly she was scared that she was wrong, that she _wouldn't_ get a chance to find out what had changed in that instant, and that he was going to pull himself away from her again. But when he gently stoked her hair and kissed her forehead, all those thoughts fled her mind, and she sent a quick thanks up to any Gods that might be listening for this sudden change in Bruce.

* * *

"Well?"

After thinking about it, he knew that just as she could have given him only one answer, there was only one answer to give her.

"We were going to end up here sooner or later Princess, and I, for one, am glad that it happened sooner rather than later." A mischievous grin was on his face – he knew exactly what she had meant, but couldn't help teasing her.

"Bruce –"

"Shh." He pulled her body even more closer to his, and as she snuggled closer to his comforting warmth, he began to talk.


	10. Family

**A/N: I don't know how in character Flash and Clark turned out…so if you have any suggestions on how I could improve my writing of them, please feel free to tell me.**

"Are you sure about this Diana? Cause, you know, we can still run away to Vegas and get married before anyone finds out anything you know."

"I don't think Bruce would really happy with you if he found out you were trying to get his bride to elope with you just minutes before their wedding."

"Oh come on Supes! You're not gonna tell him are you? And he won't kill me after we're married; he's too much in love with Diana to anything that might make her unhappy! And killing her husband will certainly make her unhappy!"

"You do realize that he's got this room thoroughly bugged right? And he's probably listening in right now, which means you'd better run before he sends someone in here to drag you out to him."

A comical look of horror came over the Flash's face. "Right. Got to go! Blow him away with your beauty so that he forgets all about little old me Princess!"

And with that said, the Fastest Man Alive sprinted out of the room and the fastest speed he could reach, searching for a place to hide from dreaded wrath of the Batman.

As soon as Wally disappeared, Clark turned to look at Diana.

"Wally aside, are you really sure you want to do this Diana? Tie yourself to Bruce for the rest of his life? I mean, this is a big step for an Amazon – especially since you're immortal and he isn't."

"It's not really a big step for me. I knew a long time ago that we were headed for this. And I've already tied myself to him – the only thing that changes today will be that the rest of the world will know it too. And I'm not tying myself to him for the rest of his life; I'm tying myself to him for the rest of _my_ life. I know that he's the only one I'll ever love." Her eyes sparkled, quiet conviction in her voice when she spoke about the man she loved. She believed every word she just said – she didn't think another man such as Bruce existed or would ever exist – he was the only one for her. And anyone could see how much she loved him – no this was _definitely_ not a mistake.

"And anyways – shouldn't you be out doing 'Best Man things'?"

"'Best Man things'? What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"According to Wally, you're supposed to be giving Bruce hell about joining the 'ball and chain club,' I think he said?" A look of confusion spread across her features. "I'm not really sure what that means though…but still! And Wally also said something about flirting with the bridesmaid of your choice…which for your sake better be Lois! But that raises the point…why aren't you with her?"

He laughed. "Ignore anything that Wally says…but you're right, I better get back to doing 'Beast Man things,' as you put it so well."

She gently kissed his cheek. "Thanks for worrying though."

"As your sort-of elder brother, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" he gently teased her.

She pushed him out the door.

"Go. I still have something to do, and I don't need you interrupting!"

As the door closed behind Clark, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She straightened the circlet of lilies she wore in her hair, and closed her eyes, pulling up the memory of his kisses to help combat the nervousness she felt.

The music floated into the room, and she opened the door to meet her bridesmaids, ready to walk out to meet the man waiting for her at the alter.


	11. Beginnings

**Beginnings **

**A/N: This is a drabble follow-up to 'Why?', but can be read on its own too.**

Diana was cuddled up on her bed in the Watchtower, reading Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice.' She wasn't really worried about Bruce – she knew that he would come, and judging by the look on his face after her little speech yesterday, she doubted he was about to push her away again.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening broke her away from her reverie. She knew it was Bruce – he was the only one who knew the code to her room. Just as she glanced up, she found herself pressed against Bruce's body, her lips captured by his in a passionate, blazing kiss.

When her body finally protested, forcing her to surface for the oxygen it needed, her eyes twinkled as she took in the person who had dared to be so presumptuous as to barge into her room and kiss her without asking, a dazzling smile forming on her lips.

"So is this your answer Bruce?"

She didn't receive a verbal reply to her question, but then, to be truthful, she hadn't really expected one. And anyways, she had all the reply she needed when his lips returned to her skin, exploring her neck with gentle nips, his tongue soothing their sting.

And when she pulled his head up so that she could look him in the eye, she gently murmured, "I love you," before resuming her exploration of her mouth, his lips transmitting to her that he returned her feelings as she laid back for what was the best night of her life. And the best part of it all was that it was only just the beginning.


	12. Independance

**A/N: Sequel to 'Family.' Again, not sure how I wrote Dick. Suggestions are welcome to help me improve my writing of his character!**

"Damn, I can't believe that this day has finally arrived! The day that legendary playboy Bruce Wayne finally gets hitched for life…you do realize that all the papers are predicting that you're gonna get cold feet and pull a runaway bride right?"

"And you wondered why I wouldn't let you be my best man. Aren't you supposed to be keeping me _away_ from the people's opinions, not informing me of them?" A single raised eyebrow.

"Well may – hey where's Wally?"

"I'll go find him." He sounded almost eager to get away from the father and son pair.

"Well make sure you're back quick Clark. Brucie here can't walk into the chapel without his best man now can he?"

A Bat-glare. "Really Richard, I am seriously contemplating cutting off your inheritance."

"Y-You wouldn't." One of the few things in the world that can still terrify Richard Grayson – the threat of loosing his inheritance.

"I would."

"Fine." An almost-pout. "You know, you're really no fun Bruce."

"I never was."

"But really, jokes aside, I _am_ shocked that you're actually going through with this. I know that you're crazy over Diana and all…but still…the mighty playboy billionaire _finally_ getting married. It _is_ a bit of a shock."

"It really wasn't. Even _Wally_ was able to figure out that I was going to ask her to marry me sooner or later…why you didn't is beyond me."

"I don't know…I guess I doubted that even you're love would be able to overcome your fear of commitment…are you _really_ sure that you're willing to give up your independence for the rest of your life?"

"If by independence you mean giving up the playboy lifestyle, then you should know that _yes_, I am. I gave it up a long time ago – today just makes it official."

"But –"

"One of the few pieces of advice I'm ever going to offer you now that you can handle your life on your own – the next time you try to sleep with a woman who isn't Donna, you'll find you can't. And then you'll finally understand what I'm saying – love makes you change."

"I'm not –"

"You are in love with her. You should know better that to try and fool me by now."

Dick's mouth opened to continue with the argument when the door opened and Clark entered. He quickly shut his mouth and shot Bruce a look that clearly said 'This isn't over yet.'

Bruce ignored it. This discussion _was_ over.

"Come on Bruce. Time to go. Diana's just about ready to walk down the aisle, and I'm pretty sure you want to marry her before she realizes the mistake she's making!"

He let that one slide. It _was_ his wedding day – he wouldn't kill anyone today. But there was one thing Dick didn't understand yet. He soon would, once he _finally_ got together with Donna, but till then, he wasn't about to say anything. But the fact still remained that being with Diana _was_ independence to him. He could be himself around her, not needing to hide behind the personas of the playboy and the Bat. With her, he had the independence to love. He wasn't loosing his independence today, he was gaining it.


	13. Children

**A/N: I'd like to make a huge apology for not updating in forever, but RL has been extremely hectic for the past two years. I don't know if anyone is still following this story, but if they are, thank you for waiting. **

**Children**

"Where's Mommy, Alfred?" a childishly questioning voice rang through the manor.

"She's with your father, little Master. Come away now, you don't want to see this."

The little boy scowled up at the butler, but allowed himself to be led away. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape if Alfred didn't want him too. Unless… -

"Alfred? Can I have a sandwich please?"

"Of course, young Master."

As soon as the man turned his back, the back quickly fled down the hallway towards his parents' rooms. He was about to run into the room when he caught sight of his mother. She was sobbing uncontrollably while his father talked to a doctor. He hid himself against the wall, hearing snippets of the conversation.

'"Nothing I can do –"

" – miscarried – "

"I'm so sorry – "

" – not your fault – "

The little child had no idea what was going on. The only thing he knew was that Mommy was crying, and Mommy wasn't supposed to cry. Mommy was supposed to happy and filled with smiles. His father and the doctor looked so serious, which meant it was up to him to cheer up Mommy.

It was at that moment that he remembered what his father had said to him the last time Mommy had been angry at him. As he took the little boy along with him to the florist, he had said to him, "Remember this little. Whenever a woman is angry with you, take her flowers. It will cool her anger enough that she will at least listen to you before deciding if she needs to continue being angry."

And Mommy had looked so happy when Daddy had given her those flowers – but boys weren't supposed to play with flowers – but Mommy – he knew what he had to do.

"Alfred? I'm just going outside for some time!"

Bruce Wayne was going to go outside and pick some flowers for Mommy.

The little girl stared fearfully at the door, wondering what was wrong. Why was Mommy screaming at Daddy? She'd been told not to go inside, so she couldn't ask Leslie, but maybe Alfred would know…

She turned her head to the man standing at her side. "Alfred?" she asked in a high, clear voice, "Why's Mommy mad at Daddy?"

"She isn't mad at your father, little one, she is simply in pain. And it is that pain which is causing her to scream at the person closet to her – which, unfortunately for him, happens to be your father."

Well that made sense apart from one little fact. "Why's Mommy in pain, Alfred?"

"Remember the baby in your Mommy's stomach?"

"Uh-huh!" Of course she did, she could hardly wait to meet her new sister or brother!

"Well, that baby's ready to come out now, because it wants to meet its big sister –"

"That's me!" she interrupted. She was going to be the best big sister in the world!

"Yes it is, little Miss. Well, it's very painful for Mommy to have to go through it, especially as her body cannot accept human pain medications."

The little girl nodded gravely. She didn't understand Alfred's little explanation completely, but she did know that Mommy was both upset and in pain. Well, she was going to do something for her Mommy.

Her Mommy loved pretty things, which meant there was only one thing she could while she was still here in the manor. Persephone Martha Wayne was going to go outside to the little flower garden that Alfred maintained, and pick out some flowers – and maybe they would even help with Mommy's pain.


	14. Ends

**ENDS**

As she watched Diana stroll away from Bruce, humming 'Am I Blue,' Zatanna let out a long, slightly depressed sigh. She should have seen this coming.

Even after their breakup, she had still held out hope for her relationship with Bruce. When he'd come to her – her – asking for help to restore Diana back to her human form, she had hoped it signaled the possibility of restarting their old relationship. She had been so _stupid_.

The few people who did know about the fact that she had once dated the Batman, had warned her as soon as she had agreed to the first date. And the fewer still who knew about her agreeing to help look for a cure had thought that she was utterly insane for doing so. They had warned her that she was setting herself up for another disappointment. What they hadn't realised was that she perfectly aware of the likelihood of that happening – but the memories of the past, and what the future could possibly hold made it all worth it.

Even when he'd replied with a 'maybe' to her questioning his involvement with Diana, she'd still held out hope. She hadn't wanted him to be in love with Diana – she didn't want him to move on when she still wasn't over him. But the way he'd treated Diana, even though she'd been trapped in the body of a pig – her hopes had dimmed.

And then – the show. He'd _sung_ for Diana. He'd sacrificed his hard-earned reputation – his image as the darkest of the League. He'd given up the _one_ thing he had always refused to risk for anyone – and he'd done it all for the Amazon Princess.

For a second, she'd pretended that he was singing to her – but even she couldn't hold that fantasy against the wealth of love his voice held for his Princess. The emotion had reduced both her and Circe to tears. Circe had lost the game she was playing with Diana, but she had lost too. She'd had her heart broken – she now knew that even if they, by some miracle, resumed a relationship, it would never be what she wanted. He could never really ne hers again – not when he'd already given so much of himself to Diana. He could never love her – that honour belonged to an exiled princess from a race of man-hating women.

When Diana confronted him in the halls of the Watchtower, she watched the scene unfold in front of her from a little hidden corner. The love that flowed between them – that had always flowed between them, she finally admitted to herself – was painful for her to see, and yet she stayed, even as her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. As much as she hated the idea of Bruce with another woman, she liked Diana well enough, and was secure in the knowledge that she would make him happy, whether he wanted to be or not. But that certainty didn't stop her from crying bitter tears at the death of all her hopes.

As she wiped her tears away, she decided that she had suffered enough. She was Zatanna Zatarra, not some weak-willed ninny who spent her life in love with a man who would never love her back. She _would_ find a way to get over Bruce Wayne if it was the last thing she did. And once she succeeded – and she _would_ – who knew? Maybe she'd even attempt to do what she was too heartbroken to try now. Maybe she'd join forces with Diana in forcing Bruce to confront his feelings for the Amazon Princess.

Of course, she was certain her endeavour would be made easier if she spent some more time amongst the League. There were more than enough gorgeous men over here that she _had_ to get over the Bat.

But as much as the future was unclear, there was one thing she knew for certain. This was the beginning of the end of her mooning over Bruce Wayne.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
